Gerry the Great Britain Fairy
Gerry the Great Britain Fairy is the first fairy in the World Tour Fairies series. Appearance She has long, wavy hazel hair dip-dyed red, blue and white. She had a light blue floaty shirt with "I (HEART) LONDON EDINBURGH, CARDIFF, BELFAST" on it and dark blue leggings. She wears black boots and her wings are dark blue. She has deep green eyes and Union Jack sphere earrings. Story Note: It has been ages since I've written a story and I downgraded words to fit the Rainbow Magic style. Please comment but don't be too harsh, writing isn't my strong point :) LexsJBTalk World Delights “Wow, Kirsty, I can’t wait!” said Rachel Walker with delight as they stepped out of the Walkers’ house together. “Me neither! I’ve never been to Australia,” Kirsty Tate agreed, dragging her suit case over to her dad, “or America, or Canada!” Rachel and Kirsty had been invited, once again, to a special music festival as special guests of their favourite band, The Angels. It was the Christmas holidays and the two families were making their way around the world, stopping at 7 countries to hear the best foreign singers. The concerts would keep on coming until Christmas Eve when the world tour would end. The Angels had given them all free tickets to their concert and their musician friends’ concerts. The band had given the two girls backstage passes for the whole music week. Because the two girls saved Rainspell Island Music Festival’s finale from being cancelled, The Angels wanted to thank them once more by inviting them to join them as they toured around the world! This was really all thanks to Rachel and Kirsty’s hundreds of friends, the Rainbow Magic fairies! Whenever mean and icy Jack Frost caused mischief, the girls always solved the problem. “I hope we meet some new fairies,” whispered Kirsty. “Every time we meet up, something magical happens!” “Me too. It’s always a thrill to go on an adventure with them.” Rachel replied. “Yes, it’s a thrill, Rachel!” Mr Tate exclaimed. Both the girls jumped. They hadn’t realised Mr Tate was standing right behind them! It was still early in the morning since they had to catch the coach to London. “Going to different countries is always a thrill.” “Phew!” the two girls sighed in relief once he had left. The two friends had managed to keep their fairy friends secret ever since they met on the beautiful Rainspell Island. “Wasn’t it nice of The Angels to invite our parents as well?” Rachel laughed as she spotted her dad through the window put a New York cap on his head. “I can’t believe we’re going to Canada. We’ve always wanted to go there!” The four parents walked out of the house and Mr Walker locked the door. They all got in the Walkers’ seven-seat car. “So girls, what are you looking forwards to most?” asked Mrs Walker. “Visiting different countries to see the differences between our lifestyles,” said Rachel. “I’m looking forwards to the views and exploring different places!” Kirsty grinned. “The food, of course!” added Mr Tate. They all agreed. “And the possibility of meeting new fairies…” Rachel said quietly. Kirsty smiled at her friend. In minutes, they were all the bus station where a dark red coach was parked and a group of families stood by it. “There’s our coach,” Mrs Tate said, lifting her suitcase out of the car and rushing over. The others followed her and a man wearing a chauffeur hat started calling a register. “Excellent, we’re all here!” he smiled. “Right, welcome to Sunny Side Coaches. I’m Anthony, your driver, and I understand we’re all going to London, yes?" “Yes!” all the families replied enthusiastically. There were big families, small families and couples. “Now, on our drive to London, I will try my best to make the journey as safe as possible for you and I hope you enjoy your ride!” Anthony finished off. Everyone started filing onto the coach, having their tickets checked by a lady in a dark red blazer. Rachel and Kirsty sat on the squishy seats. They were right the back and each pair of seats had a divider. It was very luxurious! The coach started moving and pretty soon, they were rolling smoothly across the road. The views of Tippington were amazing. They could see the whole of the homely town as they left for London. “I can’t wait to see The Angels again!” Kirsty repeated excitedly. “Kirsty!” Rachel laughed. “You’ve said that many times already!” Kirsty shrugged. “I just can’t!” “Can you wait for another fairy adventure?” a melodic voice laughed. The two girls’ smiles faded away. “Was that…a fairy?” Rachel asked, frowning. “I’m up here!” The voice seemed to be coming from the curtains. A small glittery figurefluttered out from behind the curtain rope -it was a fairy! No Flying Flags! The fairy had long brown hair dip-dyed red, blue and white. She wore sphere Union Jack flag earrings and wore a floaty pale blue shirt with the words “I LOVE LONDON EDINBURGH CARDIFF BELFAST”. Under the shirt, she had skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Her blue gossamer wings shimmered as she landed on the table opposite the seats. “I’m Gerry the Great Britain Fairy!” she sang. “How do you do?” “We’re fine thanks, but maybe a little over-excited,” laughed Rachel. "I heard!” the fairy grinned, giving a mischievous chuckle. She did a twirl in their air but abruptly froze. “Did I get the wrong people?” “No, no, I’m Kirsty, that’s Rachel,”said Kirsty. She tugged at the divider separating them from the other passengers just in case someone saw the little fairy. “Is everything OK, Gerry?” The fairy’s smiled faded. “I wish it was, but it isn’t.” What’s wrong?” asked Kirsty. “You see, I hate to bring this up so early in our joyous meeting, but Jack Frost’s causing trouble again,” Gerry explained. She frowned and raised an eyebrow. “My magic flag helps British people be happy, patriotic and friendly to others. Without it, no one will get along with each other!” “Oh no!” cried Rachel. “Are any other countries affected?” "All helpers, the World Tour Fairies, flags were stolen, except for Krystal, one of the World Tour Fairies. She was waving her flag at the time Jack Frost snuck into our flag room and stole them.” Gerry said. “He cast a spell on the goblins and they turned them human-size and the magic flags are now somewhere in the human world.” “What countries do your helpers look after?” Kirsty asked keenly. “France, South Korea, Japan, Australia, Canada and America,” replied Gerry. She noticed the girls’ horrified expressions. “What’s wrong?” "You see, Gerry, we are going to music concerts in seven different countries and those are the exact countries we are going to!” Rachel replied. Gerry sighed. “All we need to do is to get my Union Jack flag back in my hands and wave it once,” explained the fairy. “Then everything in Great Britain will be alright once again.” Rachel and Kirsty looked at each other and grinned. “We’d be honoured to help you.” the two chorused. Gerry grinned and sighed a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, girls. I’d be honoured to help you on the way. At the moment, we’re going to London. As we drive along, I feel more powerful so that means the flag is in London.” said Gerry. “Keep a look out for any suspicious movement when you get there. I must get back to Fairyland and tell everyone the great news that we’re helping each other!” “Of course!” Rachel smiled. “See you there, Gerry.” Gerry the Great Britain Fairy did a loop-the-loop in the air and disappeared with a POP! Rachel turned to Kirsty. “It looks like we’re having a fairy adventure after all. Looking at London The excited chatting and giggling the girls did passed time away quickly because they were driving into London in a matter of seconds! Mrs Walker and Mrs Tate poked their head through the divider. “Hello, girls. Are you enjoying the ride?” the two parents asked. “Yes, Mum.” Rachel and Kirsty replied. Mrs Tate pointed to the window. There was a long brown building with a tall clock tower on the end. That’s the Houses of Parliament. The government decide on laws in there. The big clock is called the Big Ben and it chimes every hour.” “And that’s the London Eye!” Rachel added excitedly, pointing to a large rotating white wheel with glass capsules on it. “There are 32 capsules.” Suddenly, the coach came to a stop in a quiet car park. It was still quite early but the girls didn’t feel tired at all! They couldn’t wait to explore the exciting buildings around London…and find Gerry’s flag. The Walkers and Tates climbed off the coach, grabbed their bags and walked to the hotel nearby called The Grand Hotel. The lobby was decorated with gold-coloured wallpaper and maroon carpets. Rachel and Kirsty had been in the hotel before –when they first met The Angels after winning a competition! The families signed in and climbed up the stairs to the hotel rooms. Rachel and Kirsty wanted to go exploring immediately. The parents wanted to visit Buckingham Palace so they all walked to the Queen’s home. It was extremely cold since it was the winter and many tourists had come out early in the morning to catch a glimpse of the famous palace before anyone else could. “The Queen lives here,” Mr Tate told the girls. “If the Union Jack is raised, it means she is currently staying in the palace. If not, she’s living somewhere else, such as Kensington Palace or Balmoral Castle.” “Wow, it would be amazing to have two homes in different countries,” said Kirsty. "Or even two birthdays!” Rachel added, grinning. “The Queen has two birthdays –one to celebrate her birth day and one to celebrate her coronation.” “If only that flag was Gerry’s magical flag.” whispered Kirsty, eyeing the flag. “But even if it was, I wouldn’t know how to retrieve it!” Rachel grinned but she was knocked over by a man in a police uniform rushing towards another policeman. “Excuse moi, mademoiselle.” he said to Rachel as he rushed past. Kirsty helped her friend up and the two stared at the policeman. Was that policeman speaking French? “I don’t understand it; the Queen is at Balmoral Castle. So why is the flag flying?” the other policeman asked. The policeman who had walked into Rachel started speaking in fluent French. The other policeman looked puzzled. “Intruder in the palace!” his walkie-talkie crackled. There was an intruder in the palace? Who could it be? Just then, a small figure dressed in green appeared on the roof of Buckingham Palace! The girls could make out a long nose and skin tinted green. It grabbed the Union Jack! “It’s a goblin!” whispered Kirsty in alarm to Rachel. Suddenly, there was a twinkle that caught Kirsty’s eye. The goblin was holding something sparkly. And sure enough, the goblin was holding the Gerry’s magic flag in his hands! Fly, Goblin, Fly! "How will he get down?” Rachel asked quietly. “Goblins are scared of heights.” The bustle of tourists fell silent as they spotted the goblin stealing the flag. A police force had gathered inside the gates and were looking up at the goblin, the sergeant with a megaphone in hand ready for negotiating. Suddenly, the goblin jumped and pulled a string that was attached the backpack. Immediately, a parachute exploded out of the backpack and the goblin glided over the palace gates swiftly. The two girls gazed in horror as they watched the goblin escape, waving the Union Jack in his hands. The tourists burst into applause. "Nothing is missing,” the policeman’s walkie-talkie buzzed. “That’s relieving.” the policeman spoke into it. “And anyway, we have plenty more flags.” The parents turned to the girls. “Our appointment for the London Eye is in five minutes. We’d better rush there!” Mr Walker said and the families started walking to the London Eye. The streets were still very busy but the girls managed to walk past everyone. “Wasn’t that an exciting act?” Mrs Tate said to Mr Tate. “I’m sure it was an actor trying to make the day more exciting. Like James Bond." “And I tell you, it worked!” replied Mr Tate, dazed in amazement from seeing a man parachute from the top of Buckingham Palace. Suddenly, Kirsty heard a popping sound in her ear. “Rachel, can you hear that?” she asked. Rachel looked at her confused and shook her head. “Kirsty, it’s me, Gerry.” whispered Gerry. “Let me just project my voice over to Rachel’s ear. There we go. Rachel, can you hear me?" "Yes!” said Rachel. “I’m projecting my voice to your ear from Kirsty’s shoulder.” said Gerry. “I saw that goblin and I think that might have been my flag!” exclaimed Gerry. “But where do you think he is?” “Well, we’re going on the London Eye soon,” said Rachel, as they walked down the steps towards the London Eye. “We could keep an eye out for him there.” “Perfect!” smiled Gerry. So the two families lined up in the queue and pretty soon, it was time to load into the capsule! Off they went and their capsule swept off the ground and into the London sky. “Wow!” the girls gasped. From here, they could see the whole of London! There were the streets and the busy roads. Tall buildings were surrounded by little ant-size people. There was an amazing view of the Thames and the Houses of Parliament. They could see all the London attractions and…a bright green figure rushing through the streets. “Rachel,” said Kirsty. “Is that the goblin?” Rachel looked and nodded. Kirsty could feel Gerry fluttering her wings against her neck in excitement. “Excellent, girls!” smiled Gerry. “Try and remember where he is. We might have a chance of narrowing down our location choices.” In all of the excitement, the girls’ eyes weren’t on the bright green figure so when they turned back, he was gone! “Oh no, we’ve lost him!” gasped Kirsty, pressing her hands against the capsule glass. They were so close! Even worse, their capsule was coming to the end of the rotation! Buildings grew taller as the capsule sunk down to earth. “Not quite,” smiled Rachel. “I think he just went into that bakery over there.” She was right. The goblin’s emerald coat could be seen from a distance. He’d just come out of a bakery! “He’s heading towards the Tower Bridge,” Rachel said, squinting to make out the figure. Once the girls had enjoyed the beautiful views of England’s capital city, they ran out of the capsule. “Mum, Dad, can we go and visit Tower Bridge?” asked Rachel. “Alright!” said Mrs Walker. "We'd better make the best of our day." Mr and Mrs Tate hailed a black taxi and Mr and Mrs Tate, Rachel and Kirsty piled into another. It was still very busy down the roads. As the girls reached the Tower Bridge, the famous suspension bridge, they spotted the goblin in a bright green mac waving the Union Jack flag. In the other hand, he held a cupcake that he’d obviously bought from the bakery. The girls could hear him muttering angrily. “Jack Frost sent all the others goblins to lovely sunny, exotic places such as Australia and Japan. Whereas me, he made me guard this stupid little flag in the cold winter weather,” ranted the goblin. He looked up to the cloudy grey sky. “Come on, Sun!” “I thought he’d be used to cold weather by now.” said Rachel. “The poor thing lives in Jack Frost’s castle!” “It’s only the morning.” said Gerry. “It’s always cold in the morning.” Suddenly, Kirsty widened her eyes. “I’ve got a plan.” Gerry and Rachel looked at her, interested. “Gerry, do you know Goldie the Sunshine Fairy?” said Kirsty. “I have an idea. I think if she let a small burst of sunshine through the clouds, the goblin would shade his eyes and drop the flag. I’m sure he’d rather drop the flag than drop his cupcake. Then Gerry could fly out under the bridge and catch it!” “Kirsty, that’s a brilliant idea!” squealed Gerry. “I’ll leave right now.” The voice of the little fairy on Kirsty’s shoulder faded away and in a second, there was a popping noise in Rachel’s ear this time. “I found Goldie and she’s going to conduct a sun ray burst in a few seconds.” explained Gerry. “Here it comes.” A Little Burst of Sunshine The girls stared anxiously at the grey clouds, waiting for Goldie’s sun ray burst. Gerry had fluttered down and perched under the bridge, waiting for the flag to drop down. Suddenly, a grey cloud edged to the left slightly and in burst a stream of warm sunlight, making the goblin shriek out loud. “Yow!” he squeaked, shading his eyes with his hand. And sure enough, down went the flag and Gerry zipped out of her hiding place to get it. The goblin growled in anger. “I dropped the flag!” he cried furiously. “What’s Jack Frost going to say to me?” He pushed past the girls and the two laughed. Gerry fluttered up from under the bridge and tucked herself under Kirsty’s hair. “I got it!” The girls walked back to the London Eye and they stopped behind a café. Gerry fluttered out from Kirsty’s hair and she waved her flag once. A shower of blue glitter puffed up from the flag and Gerry grinned at the girls. “Thank you both so much for helping me!” she grinned thankfully. “Now Great Britain will be back to normal. You didn’t experience many changes this time, didn’t you?” “Well, does a policeman speaking fluent French count?” asked Rachel and all three girls laughed. “Yes, I guess it does. But keep a look out for the next World Tour Fairy. Which country are you going to next?” asked Gerry. “France.” said Kirsty. “You should be expecting my sister, Felicity the France Fairy.” said Gerry. “See you later!” The fairy drifted into the air and disappeared as she got further away. The two girls ran to their parents who were sitting in the café drinking tea. It was the evening now and the two girls were attending their first concert of the week –The Angels! The girls dressed in their most glittery clothes and walked to Superstar Stadium where The Angels would be holding their concert. They had front seat tickets for every concert they would go to, thanks to the band. The atmosphere that evening was electric. The band was wearing the colours of the Union Jack. Lexy wore a Union Jack shirt and white jeans. Emilia wore a blue shirt, Union Jack leggings and white shorts. Serena wore a Union Jack skirt and a red shirt. The three members of the band played amazingly, Lexy wowing everyone with every guitar solo, Serena and Emilia wowing everyone with their singing and all of them wowing everyone with their talent. It was amazing. “I’m glad we managed to help Gerry the Great Britain Fairy get her flag back,” said Kirsty as The Angels left the stage and the next music act came on stage. “I hope we have the energy tomorrow to find Felicity the France Fairy’s flag!” “I’m sure we will,” said Rachel. “We can help the fairies do anything.” Category:LexsJB's pages Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Fairy suggestions Category:World Tour series Category:Brown haired characters Category:Blue haired characters Category:Red haired characters Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Fantasy fairies Category:White haired characters Category:Fairies wearing jewellery Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Long haired characters Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:G Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Fairies with blue wings Category:Characters wearing black Category:First fairies in the group Category:Pages with images Category:Fan art Category:Pip-Dyed haired fairies